A wide variety of kitchen utensils are used every day to assist with food preparation. These can include knives for cutting or chopping, spoons for measuring and stirring, spatulas for flipping or turning, cups for measuring and a wide variety of other utensils. In some instances, utensils can be manufactured to promote the grip and handling of the utensil, for example, by using grip enhancing materials like rubber and the like or by providing an ergonomically beneficial shape.
In some instances, use of these kitchen utensils requires a user to manipulate and/or position the utensil with one hand while manipulating/positioning a food item with the other hand. Representative examples can include a cheese grater or slicer or a potato peeler. In the case of a cheese grater or peeler, a user typically holds one end of the utensil and positions a second end against a countertop surface such that a block of cheese can be moved relative to the utensil. With a potato peeler, a user is required to hold the potato with one hand while directing the peeler against that potato with the other hand. In the case of the cheese grater or peeler, the potential exists for the second end to slide against the countertop while with the potato peeler, the potential exists for the user to cut or otherwise injure themselves during the peeling process.
As such, it would be beneficial to improve upon existing kitchen utensils by improving the ability to hold and position the utensils and removing a user's hand from an area in which injury could occur.